


Rocky Horror Virgin

by dotchan



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Humor, Inspired by Fanart, Shout-outs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:22:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Some teams have REALLY weird camaraderie-building exercises.Written in 2011.





	

Flash fiction inspired by [fanart of the Team Fortress 2 classes recast into Rocky Horror](http://robbingraves.deviantart.com/#/d472ddy)

* * *

The Engineer knew from the beginning that his teammates were strange, to say the least, but he was raised better than to make a stink about who was doing what with whom. Granted, it took him longer than he’d like to admit to stop hiding in his workshop because he wasn’t that comfortable with everyone else letting it all hang out—not just in the metaphorical sense—but it was impossible for him to stay aloof when they were fighting and bleeding together. And as much as he loved to tinker with his babies, they couldn’t talk to him or share drinks with him or empathize when a run of bad luck left him dead with his nest destroyed.

So when the team got ready for a night on the town dressed in a way that even a faggot would find over the top, the Engineer didn’t think much of it, not even the Scout went over and asked him why he wasn’t in costume. One whirlwind conversation later, the Scout ran off laughing that the Engineer hadn’t “popped his cherry yet” while the man himself scratched his head trying to figure out what in tarnation was going on.

He still couldn’t make heads or tails of anything as the team crammed into a too-small theater with a group of other people dressed the same way. Any attempts to ask questions just got a wink and a reassurance to relax and enjoy himself.

He spent the next week or so with “Time Warp” stuck in his head.


End file.
